Thansgiving 2007 Kiss
by mapetite16
Summary: Since there wasn't a thanksving episode this year Idecide to write one. Here it is and there is a kiss. So see who comes back and how people react to the kiss. Please Review! Prequil to jla4186 who said storys. Read those to see what happens afterwards
1. Chapter 1

Clark turned to the sound of the door opening to see Martha walking through the door dragging luggage behind her.

"Mom, what are you doing here...I mean home?" Clark asked as he grabbed the luggage.

"It's Thanksgiving, why would I not be here?"

"Washington and..." Martha interrupted Clark so she could set things straight.

"I wanted to come and spend time with people I love and care about. I can do that right?" Martha said.

"Of course you can mom." Clark said.

"Good, because your stuck with me for a whole week and a half!"

"Wait until Lois and Chloe and Lana hear your back."

Like magic Chloe and Lois walked into see Martha Kent standing in the kitchen.

"Hey girls!" Martha replied with a winning smile.

"Mrs. Kent your back!" Lois yelled as she gave Martha a bear hug.

"Yes I am. Now you can let go of me, I can't breath Lois!"

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine."

"Hey Mrs. Kent." Chloe replied with a smile.

"Chloe." Martha replied as she hugged the shorter of the two girls.

"How have you been at the Daily Planet?"

"Pretty good! How about you and D.C.?"

"Always on my toes."

"Wow, I knew there would be tons of work but, wow!" Lois replied to Marthas comment.

"I actually meant I have a problem reaching all the high shelves." Martha replied in a joking manner.

Everyone began to laugh at the joke.

"So anyways are you two joining us for a Kent family Thanksgiving?" Martha asked inbetween laughs.

"We would be stupid not to!" Lois replied immediately.

Everyone began to laugh all over again.

"Did I miss something?" Lionel asked as he stepped into the house to see and hear everyone laughing.

"No, just Lois!" Clark replied.

Lionel chuckeled as he turned is head to see Martha standing right infront of his gaze.

"Martha, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come and spend Thanksgiving with the people I love."

"Well at least your here." Lionel replied with a smile.

"Yah, well how have you been, I mean we have talked but not the same." Martha replied as she walked over and gave Lionel a hug that was quickly returned.

"Not bad! Yourself?" Lionel replied as the hug broke. I wish it didn't brake. Is all Lionel could really think of when the hug broke.

"Not bad! Always on my toes!" Everyone began to laugh while Lionel stood there confused.

"It's just an inside joke." Martha replied.

"Ok!" Lionel replied.

"Hey, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Martha asked.

"Nothing really."

"Well why don't you join us. I mean last year wasn't so bad." Martha replied as both her and Lionel began to have the memory of the almost kiss.

"I would love to." Lionel replied with the memory rushing over his head.

"Good, now I need to go and get some groceries for this meal!" Martha said with a smile.

Thanksgiving Day.

Marthas walking around the kitchen getting the last of the meal prepared with some help from Lana.

"How much of this do I need Mrs. Kent?" Lana asked with a i'm-sorry-I-don't-know-what-i'm-doing-look.

"Two cups, and your doing fine Lana."

"Thank you!"

"Smells like my favorite holiday." Clark beamed as he came down the stairs.

"Well it should since it is your favorite holiday." Martha and Lana said in unison.

Clark laughed. "I'm going to go do some chores in the barn." Clark replied as he did some super speed and left.

"I am still not used to that." Lana commented.

"You never will be." Martha replied with a trust-me look.

Three o'clock. Two hours before Thanksgiving dinner.

Clark and the girls decided to go outside while Martha opted to stay in and make sure everything is completely done.

"Everything looks great Martha." Lionel said as he walked into the house.

"Thank you me and Lana have been working on this for hours." Martha replied.

"Well it smells delicious but i'm sure since you made it that it is." Lionel replied with his Lionel Luthor charm smile.

"As I said I wasn't alone on the cooking."

"Ah, but you did make a good amount of it and she did ask for help so."

"Ok, I guess I can take a complament."

"Yes you can. Do you need any help?"

"I am trying to get this vase down and I need somebody to hold the stool for me."

"Then I am the man for the job."

Lionel walked over and grabbed a stool and put infront of the cabinets Martha said the vase was and began to steady the wobble stool as Martha began to look for the vase.

"Found it!" Martha said with a jump that caused her to slip. Lionel immediately let go of the stool and caught Martha before losing his footing causing them to both fall on the floor with Martha on top of him.

Martha began to bust out laughing.

"Just a usual Thanksginving." Martha replied inbetween laughs ignoring the fact that she was on top of him and that he was getting a little aroused. Lionel began to laugh as well. As the two laughed there faces came in close contacted with the others.

"Would it be wrong for me to say I really want to kiss you right now?" Martha replied with a glazed look in her eyes.

"I don't know do you think it is wrong?"

"I don't think it would ever be wrong."

"Then you have your answer."

"So your not going to walk out of the house again and leave me to scare myself out of this...us?"

"No, I...I don't want to leave."

"Good." Martha replied as she leaned down and kissed Lionel.

Lionel wasn't slow he immediately returned it. After what seemed like forever they finally stopped and looked into each others eyes realizing they just broke through the barriar.

Should I update and let the Thanksgiving day continue or not let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

As Martha and Lionel stared at each other with a look of longing and desire the front door opened. Martha and Lionel quickly stood up to see Clark, Lois, Chloe, Lana and Kara who just got there standing infront of them.

"Why were you two on the floor?" Clark asked. He knew Martha had feelings for Lionel just like Lionel had feelings for his mom, but the last thing he wanted was for them to be together.

"I um...we...see he..." Martha began to stutter.

"Your mother was getting a vase and she fell and I caught her but tripped on the way and we both hit the ground." Lionel replied quickly.

Clark new Lionel was good at lying, even though he did on some levels trust Lionel he would never trust Lionel with his mother in any way.

"Ok, for a minute there I thought something else but you two are just friends and I guess i'm a little paranoid." Clark said as he walked into the living room to watch the Sharks game on T.V. The girls stayed in the kitchen and watched Martha and Lionel to see how they were acting around each other.

20 minutes later.

Lois, Chloe and Lana pulled Martha to the side as Kara set the table.

"What happened?" Lois asked immediately.

"What?" Martha said with a puzzled look.

"Between you and Lionel, what happened?" Lana questioned in a frustrated manner.

"Nothing! I was getting a vase and I feel and, you know the rest Lionel told all of you." Martha frustratedly replied as she began to walk away.

"That's not what happened." Chloe finally spoke up.

"Something happened." Lois said.

"Fine, alright fine! I was getting a vase down, Lionel was holding the stool down so I wouldn't fall but when I got the vase I jumped a little bit and I fell but Lionel caught me but he lost his footing as well and we fell to the floor."

"And?" The girls said in unison.

"And I fell ontop of him and we...we kissed."

"Oh my God!" Lana said rather loudly. But the three other woman ran over and covered her mouth.

"You three can't say anything." Martha replied as they let go of Lana.

"Why did you kiss him?" Lana asked.

"I...I don't know, I wanted to, I...I am so confused."

"No your not Mrs. Kent." Lois began. "You like him it's obvious and he likes or maybe even oddly loves you another obvious thing."

"I guess, I know your right." Martha replied.

They all fell silent the second Martha finished.

"Mrs. Kent Lionel is a bad man he...he threartened to kill Clark and look at all the crimes he has commited." Lana said.

"I know but the thing is all that stuff was a long time ago and the thing with killing Clark was just so he could try and mke Lex happy. I will admit I don't like the fact that he said that but I...I trust him and if nobody likes it then they can just not talk to me." Martha said before she walked away to go and have her own conversation with Lionel.

"For Gods sakes Lana could you be even more of a pain in the butt." Lois said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I will admit I don't care for Lionel but Martha is happy for once and she diserves that without having someone try and run her life for once." Lois wispered while Chloe stood there shaking her head in agreement.

Lois and Chloe walked away from Lana and went into the kitchen to help Kara. A minute later Clark walked over Lana and wrapped his arms over her small waist.

"Whats wrong?" Clark asked.

"Nothing." Lana replied as she slipped out of his grasp."I'm going to go see if anybody needs some help." Lana then walked into the kitchen.

Upstairs.

"Lionel we need to talk."

"What about?"

"The kiss."

What will happen during this conversation. Wait to find out. I stopped it like this because this would be a awesome place for some commercials, thats what I believe what would of happened. I'm a dreamer. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

"I figured we would be talking about that soon."

"Well you were right."

Lionel chuckeled. "So ?"

"Right um...what did the kiss really mean to you, was it just another kiss or more?"

"Martha, i'm going to be completely honest with you." Martha began to panic. Was he going to say that it didn't matter and was just another little noch on the belt. "Martha I have loved you for a very long time. Longer than I can remember." Lionel then walked towards Martha and placed his left hand on her shoulder and his right hand on her face and began to stroke away strands of hair. "The kiss was something that meant more to me than anything."

Lionel then leaned down and placed a light kiss upon Martha's lips. That was the answer Martha was hoping for. And the kiss was an added bonus that she was more than willing to experiance and return again. Martha wrapped her arms around Lionel as their kiss grew.

"Lionel?" Martha said as she broke the kiss still wrapped in Lionels arms.

"Yes?"

"I love you to!" Martha replied with a smile.

"I figured that out with the kiss." Lionel said as he began to kiss Martha all over again.

After a few minutes the kiss grew much deeper as the rest of the moral boundaries were shattered like a castle wall being conquered. Martha had never experianced a kiss this passionate and overwelhming before. It was as if she was being kissed from the inside out as her body began to feel as if it were on fire. Lionel began to feel the samething as he lost all control at the same time Martha did. They fell onto the bed with Martha stradeling him.

The kiss broke as Martha and Lionel looked into eachothers eyes with glazed over eyes that held only desire.Lionels' shirt was quickly unbuttoned while Marthas' shirt was flung to the floor. They began to kiss with even more intensidy, but the moment was short lived as Clark opened the bedroom door.

"What in the Hell is going on!" Clark yelled.

Martha and Lionel looked over to see Clark with now the girls standing behind him.

"Clark we...I...we" Martha was at a loss of words.

"Get the Hell away from my mother Lionel!"

Lionel and Martha got up. Lionel began to button up his shirt as Martha put hers on all the while being watched by the girls in complete shock.

"Clark , son, calm down." Lionel replied as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I will not calm down because I am going to kick your ass!"

Clark at that moment lunged towards Lionel using only a little bit of strength.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry first of all for the delay. I am writing papers out the butt, and studying for exams. And yes I know Thanksgiving is over but hey i'm a littl slow on the intake.

Clark lunged at Lionel and in the process pining him to the wall as him and Lionel threw punches. Lionel was a rather good fighter, he had grown in Suicide Slums and that in itself would make anyone a good fighter. Lionel realized if he hit Clark, he would one hurt himself more so her had to dodge punches and second Martha would get mad and he didn't want her mad.

"Clark stop, please!" Martha yelled as she ran over towards the two men and tried to seperate them.

Kara realized Martha would not be able to stop a Kryptonian the only one who could would be her. So she ran over towards the commotion and took action.

"Get out of the way Mrs. Kent!" Kara yelled as she grabbed Clark and pushed him off and away from Lionel.

Clark slid across the room while fell to the floor with a bloody jaw. Lana, Chloe and Lois ran to Clarks side while Martha ran to Lionel. Kara stood between to two fallen men deciding to stay neutral. After a minute Clark got up and looked over to see Martha tending to Lionel.

"Are you ok? That was a stupid question of course your not." Martha said as she began to wipe the blood away with a towel she found.

"I'm fine my mouth is just numb and bloody." Lionel said with a laugh.

"Well let me help you up."

Martha helped Lionel up who was still slightly bleeding.

"You bastard!" Clark yelled as he walked towards him.

Martha stepped infront of Clark and gave him a stern look.

"You will not touch him, I am a grown adult and I can do whatever the hell I want!" Martha replied with anger.

"Mom..." Martha interrupted him.

"No, i'm tired of having to give up my happyness! The only reason why didn't go out with Lionel or anything before was because of you but I am a adult and I wanted to be able to do a little bit of what I want, and I want to date or do whatever I want with somebody. For god's sakes its been years since your father has died. So please, please, just let me be happy." Martha boken into tears.

"I...I... i'm sorry mom. If your happy or think you will be happy then fine." Clark started. "But if you ever hurt my mother I will kill you!" Clark said looking directly at Lionel with a not so pleasant look.

"I could never hurt her." Lionel replied with an actual look of sincerity.

"Fine, then lets go have a Thanksgiving dinner," Replied Clark as he walked away.

Kara followed while the other girls stayed and watched Martha and Lionel. Martha turned towards Lionel.

"Still numb?"

"A little bit but I think I will survive." Lionel replied with a slight ting of humor.

Martha giggled a little and looked up at him. "So... you weren't lieing were you?"

"About?"

"About everything."

"No, I wasn't."

Martha bit her bottom lip and smiled with a slight blush. "Good."

Lionel extended his hand towards Martha, Martha automaticly took it.

"I would fight and die for you, Martha." Lionel replied.

Martha began to cry.

"Thats good to hear." Martha replied as tears ran down her face.

"This has been one of the most memprable Thanksgivings I have ever had." Lionel said with a smile.

"I would say the same thing."

"So, I guess we should go downstairs and eat then."

"I guess so. Lead the way."

Lionel and Martha walked out of the room hand in hand with the girls following behind them. Lois and Chloe with smiles on their faces and Lana with an evil death glare.

Next and final chapter the dinner and Lanas confession.


	5. Chapter 5

As they all took their seats. Lana still had an evil glare on Martha and Lionel. The dinner starts off like a some what usual Thanksgiving dinner. Clark starts off by telling everyone that he is thankful for everyone in his life, then Chloe.

"I am thankful for as well for everyone in my life and for being invited for Thanksgiving." Chloe says with a smile.

"I am Thankful for not being the one to not walk in on those two down there." Lois replys as she looks down at Martha and Lionel.

Martha begins to blush. "Lois!" But her voice disives her.

"Well, I am thankful for being here with all of you. I never thought that I would fit in and be excepted."

"Ahh!" Everyone says in unison.

"That was so sweet, Kara. Thank you." Martha replys. Lionel then begins to say what he is thankful for.

"I am thankful for being with such amazing people and for being able to look at this amazing women by me." Lionel says with a smile as he looks at Martha. Martha begins to blush again.

"Wow, um...damn red hair, makes you blush so much easier. I would say I am thankful for having you girls here, you are like the daughters I never had. I'm also thankful for you, Clark, because you have given so much happyness through the years and Lionel who has made start laughing again." Martha says with a smile.

Everyone smiles and raise a glass. They all then turn to Lana waiting to hear from her.

"It's really hard to say what I am thankful for because there are so many things. I would have to say having great friends and for Clark and...and...I can't do this." Lana replied as she stopped.

"Do what Lana?" Clark asks as he looks at her.

"I can't keep lying." Lana turns towards Clark. "I'm sorry I don't love you. Not anymore. I'm sorry, I love someone else." Lana then stands up to leave but is stopped by Clark.

"Who?"

"I...know body alright."

"No! You said you loved someone else who?"

"Lionel!" Lana yells.

Everyone drops their silver ware and glasses.

"What?"

"I realized I did about three months ago." Lana turns towards Lionel and Martha. "That's why I got mad when I found out that you two had kissed and then upstairs." Lana admited.

"Well, this is a shock." Martha says with a surprised look on her face that was matched with a surprised look from Lionel.

"I just don't understand!"Lana began to yell. "I'm younger and prettier than her. You ignored me when through myself at you!" Lana yelled.

"One I didn't know you were and two I was and still am not interested. In my opinion Lana, yes, you are younger and beautiful but you are not better than Martha." Lionel said without a blink.

"Your lying, if Martha was not sitting there, you Lionel Luthor would try and sleep with me in a minute!" Lana yelled.

Martha lost it, she stood up and stared directly at Lana.

"Shut up! For god's sakes, i'm sorry but all you talk and think about is yourself, and one thing I cannot you believe you through yourself at him when you were with my son! That does not hold well with me!" Martha yelled as she walked towards Lana. "And number two Miss. It's All About Me, don't ever say you are better than me because you are not! Oh, and last thing, Miss. Thing, don't ever through yourself at Lionel again or talk like i'm not there ever again, because your face will be used to clean my floors."

Martha was now standing face to face with Lana. Lois and Chloe by this time had walked over and stood by Clark while Lionel walked behind Martha.

"What did you just say?" Lana replied.

"Oh, I think your tiny ass heard me!" Martha said a little rudely. "Now I suggest you leave before you become a coat rack." "You can't threaten me!" Lana said in a I'm-trying-To-Be-A-Tough-Chick type of way.

"To Hell I can't!" Martha replied.

"I would llooovvve, to see your old ass try." Lana said as she got nose to nose with Martha.

At this time Lionel was trying to get the refusing Martha to back up.

"Well, I know you won't have to see me try because I will." Martha spat back.

Lana then slapped Martha across the face, leaving a red hand print across her face. Clark and the girls ran towards Lana and backed her away.

"Wait!" Martha yelled as she walked towards Lana. "Let her go."

They did even though they didn't want to.

"All I have to say to you Lana is, you little Bitch!" Martha said loudly as she hit Lana full force causing the brunette to hit the floor.

Everyone stood open mouthed as Lana hit the floor.

"I grew in Metropolis with little sluts like that. It's not the first time had to do that." Martha replied as she sat down.

After a minute Lana got up and left.

"This is definately not a normal holiday." Kara said.

"It never is." Replied Lois.

Well thats it. Sorry if it sucked, I just wanted a reason for Martha to beat the crap out of Lana.


End file.
